KINGDOM HEARTS: INTO THE REAL
by Leachim Reymtnas
Summary: What would happen if the characters of Kingdom Hearts suddenly appeared in the real world?
1. The Disturbance

Disney Castle was shining brightly in the morning sun. The king had just arrived back at home after setting a bottle into the ocean beside a small island. Mickey was very worried. Many strange things were happening. A new star had appeared, big and bright, but that was a good thing. A new world had formed, but beside that world was a strange disturbance.

Mickey was walking through the castle trying to think of what that disturbance was. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going.

" Mickey...Mickey?"

Queen Minnie was wearing a beautiful pink dress with a lovely pink bow on her head. She walked up to Mickey and could see he was upset.

"What is it Mickey?" she asked as she sat down on the bench beside him.

"I really don't know Minnie but whatever it is it probably isn't good," he stopped and looked out into the courtyard under which the gummi garage was located. "I've sent a message to him. I know he won't want to leave again but seeing as how this problem is so closely tied to his world he will probably want to help."

Minnie stood up and looked out onto the courtyard. They both stood there for a minute. A dove flew by and landed on the top of the entrance to the garage. It was a beautiful bush that was a miniature of the castle.

" Does... does this mean you are going to leave again?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm going to take a closer look at whats going on and then I need to leave." He hugged Minnie, turned, and left Minnie standing looking out onto the courtyard.

* * *

"Donald is it finished?" 

"King Mickey!" Donald snapped to attention " I just need to add the shock of power into it and it should be able to look into the disturbance." Donald raised his staff, "LIGHTNING!"

The room lit up with the spell. In the center of the room was a giant telescope. The room was lined with computers with many colorful buttons. Donald went and sat down beside a Clarabelle Cow who was configuring the telescope so it could see into the disturbance.

"Thank you Donald," Mickey walked up to the telescope and sat down in the little chair. He had Donald open the the ceiling and he began to aim the telescope at the small new world. " Donald, what do you know about new worlds?"

"Just that the contain infinite amounts of energy and are very lively." He said as he waled around to a computer to see what the king was looking at,

"Yes that is very true but this world it is... strange. It's seems to have even more energy than that. It appears to still be forming" He moved the telescope a little to the left. "..."

Clarabelle gasped at what she saw on the screen.

"Clarabelle can you zoom in?" asked Donald.

The telescope hummed as Clarabelle adjusted the telescope.

"It is as i feared. It is a sort of warp hole which appears to be absorbing energy. It seems to lead to another world probably where the energy is being taken to." said Mickey

"Are they Heartless?" asked Donald

"Clarabelle do we have sound on this telescope"

"Yes sir just give me a second" she said as she rolled her chair over to another computer. She typed and turned some knobs. Suddenly there was a deep male voice.

"Nos postulo magis vox!" said the voice.

"Clarabelle record this!" said Mickey who was a bit frightened

"Is universitas est non giving nos satis vox." said a female voice

"Nos must tap in ut vegrandis universitas illac." said the male voice

"Is ero perfectus intus duos dies"

The room went quiet. Clarabelle shuddered.

Mickey jumped out of his seat and began to run out the door. He stopped to get the recording and a small player. He stopped for a second.

"Donald, we need them, all of them. I'll tell chip and Dale to prepare the Congard. Go get Goofy and prepare to take off within the hour. After you get them head straight to Twilight Town, he needs to know." And with that he ran out the door.

* * *


	2. The Islands

"Sora!!" called Kairi as she ran down the hall.

"Oh, hi Kairi " Sora said as he put his arms behind his head.

"So anyways you wanna head to the beach?"

"Yeah sure." Sora said opening the door for her. It was a beautiful day as it usually was on the islands. The sun was shining brightly and there were a few clouds in the sky. Ynitsed Island had the best beach of all the islands. The people on this island were always friendly and had many carnivals. Today the Beginning of Summer Break carnival had started. Little kids were running all around having fun and laughing. The smell of cotton candy and hot dogs filled the air.

"It's kinda hard to believe we are graduating in two weeks"

"Seems like only yesterday we got back from defeating Organization XIII. Wow it's been two years since we did that. I sure miss them." He stopped as to watch the ocean for a minute. It was bright blue as always. There were a few kids swimming with their parents watching them from the beach. Kairi sat down and looked out at the water. She leaned against Sora and watched as the sun set.

"Whats that?" she said after about an hour, pointing to the shore. Sora got up and walked down to the beach it was an empty bottle. He really had hoped it had been another letter from the king. He looked at the bottom of the bottle.

MADE IN THE DISNEY CASTLE

"... Kairi look at this.'" he said handing her the bottle upside down

"What does it mean?"

"It can only mean one thing. Donald and Goofy are coming!"

* * *

A giant ship flew through the air. Donald had turned on the Invisible mode of the ship so no one could see the ship as it landed. 

"If you would have just stopped and asked for directions at Traverse Town we would have gotten here much faster" said Jiminy as he watched Donald land.

Donald and Goofy got out and looked around. The saw a strange star looking thing up on the side of the cliff. They walked over to the other side of the island where the Secret place was that Sora had told them about.

"Uh, Donald, uh where is everyone?"

"... AH!" Donald began pacing on the beach.

DING DONG DING DONG!

Donald looked out over the water then hit himself in the face

"He's over there!" He began to walk over to the dock where there was a little row boat "Goofy come on we need to find Sora, Kairi, and Riku."

Goofy climbed into the boat and almost made it tip over. Donald tapped the boat with his staff and it began to speed away.

* * *

Sora woke up early the next morning. He sat up in bed. Donald and Goofy were looking right at him. 

"AH!!!!!!!!"

"AH!!!!" Goofy and Donald yelled together. Donald jumped into Goofy's arms.

"I thought you guys would be here soon but how did you guys get in?" Donald raised his staff.

"... Oh yeah i forgot i haven't used magic in a while."

"So what's going on? Are heartless causing trouble again?"

"No it's not that" replied Goofy

"The heartless have been pretty quiet and have basically disappeared. Where to we don't know but they might have something to do with what we're here about."

* * *

"So the Islands are in trouble again?" asked Sora. 

"It appears that way. All we could make out from what we heard is that something to do with this world is gonna happen in two days. Which would be today"

Sora looked around his room. Many things about him had changed in the past two years. He had grown stronger and taller, but he had also become attached to his home again. He didn't want anything to happen to it, but in order to prevent that he would have to leave it.

'Is postulo unus magis dies'

What was that? Sora thought the sound reverberated in his head and then it became 'It needs one more day'

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Goofy

Sora shook his head. That was really strange.

"We have an extra day" he said "I can hear them talking... the keyblade must have translated it."

"Good because we need to head to Traverse Town. King Mickey wanted us to inform Master Yensid of this."

* * *


	3. The Shield

" Kairi they're here." said Sora as he walked up to Kairi who was sitting on a small bench in the park reading a magazine. She looked up.

"Donald, Goofy so good to see you again!" she said as she went to hug them. Donald's face turn all red as she did. "So whats the trouble? I mean there's usually trouble when you guys show up."

"Well..." and Donald began to explain what was going on. He was about half way through when the sky began to darken.

"We're running out of time we need to get you two and Riku off the islands." said Donald as he quickened his pace. After a few minutes they ran into Riku beside the dock.

"I knew this had something to do with you two." Riku said as he stopped to let the rest catch up "What's happening?"

"It looks like the world is being absorbed" said Goofy as they began to walk down the dock

"Wait you can all access the keyblades right?" asked Donald as he jumped into the boat.

"Yeah ." said Kairi who was the last to climb into the boat. Donald tapped the boat four times and it shot across the water.

We need to get into the ship and out of the range of the worlds atmosphere. From there you three should be able to form a barrier to protect your world for the time being." said Donald as he pulled out a small book from his pocket. "King Mickey gave me this book some time ago. It has a small spot where it mentions three keyblades combining to form a barrier. That the only mention of the keyblade in that book." He showed the three keyblades forming a star. "Sora your this one" said Donald pointing to the keyblade that was pointing up. "Kairi and Riku you two are on the sides." he continued pointing to the diagonal keyblades.

They all climbed out of the boat and onto the dock. Sora looked up. The sky was getting darker.

"Wow you guys built quite a ship since i last saw you." Sora said as he walked up to a giant gummi ship

"Well we needed the room for all you guy on here to have privacy" Goofy said as he opened the loading ramp.

They all hurried up the ramp and got into their seats and Donald flew the ship out of the world. He then turned so that they all had a good view of the islands. Kairi gasped as she saw the Islands become slowly engulfed in a blue energy.

"Hurry!!" said Donald as he jumped from the steering wheel. "Count down from three when you have the world centered at the point where they cross."

They all stood up and created the sign they had seen in the book. A light began to glow where they crossed. "1, 2..3!" The light shot through the windshield and hit the water of the world below. A shock wave flowed through the air creating a shield the blue energy retreated as if it was stunned. It tried to connect back to the world but could not.

"It worked for now but the people behind it will eventually find a way around it." Said Riku as he sat down in a dark corner of the cockpit. "Why does this always happen when everything is going well?"

Sora sat down on a couch that was across from Riku. Kairi sat beside him. "Who knows?" said Kairi as she relaxed. "At least the shield gives us time to figure out how to destroy it."

* * *

A strange electrical blue glow surrounded the castle. Many cloaked figures were walking around the courtyard. The fountain at the center of the courtyard had red water shooting out of. Aqua De Moenia was what it was called in their native language. 

Many stories up in the castle a lone cloaked figure walked through the hall. He was very worried about what might happen when he broke the bad news to Mensa. He strode up to the door and knocked three times.

"Come in" said a male voice from behind the door. He opened the door and walked up the giant desk. Behind the desk was a figure in a dark black suit. "Ah Frener do we have good news?"

"Uh... unfortunately not sire."

"And why, is that?" he asked getting up from his chair.

"Uh well.." he said trying to choose his words carefully. "it seems that some one has uh...erected a shield around the world."

"Hmm... this may complicate things." he walked around to a telescope that was behind his desk. He bent down and looked through it. "Ah . . . it is what I expected. The keyblade has finally acknowledged our presence."

"The keyblade?"

"Yes yes this will complicate things a bit." he said as he returned to his chair. "The keyblade is a weapon of unknown power." He waived his hand and a thick black book flew from the shelf. "Ansem wrote much on this subject." we flipped a few pages "Ah here it is the shield will only weaken as the distance between it and the keybalde increases." he flipped back to the beginning of the book "You may go."

"Of course" said Frener as he backed toward the door.

"Oh and Frener make sure everyone in Andalasia is comfortable... especially Giselle"


	4. Yensid

They were walking up a giant spiral staircase that lead up to the top of the tower. Sora was a bit sore after the long flight from the Islands to Yensid's castle here in Twilight Town. He had constantly been checking the islands on the monitors in the ship to make sure the shield was holding up. As the walked up the final flight of steps Sora felt a small chill.

"Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" Goofy asked.

"It was probably no . . ." before he could finish everything faded away an he was in some strange room. It looked like a class room because there were about ten teens sitting at desks.

"They've been opening the door all wrong" said a boy with dark black hair. There seems to be a glow around him. "they need to. . ."

"Sora!!!" yelled Kairi into his ear.

He jumped. "What?"

"Are you OK?" asked Riku as he walked slowly down the stairs.

"Yeah it was nothing just slipped" he said as he realized he was back down at the bottom of that flight of steps.

"Anyways, we need to hurry. The keyblades started to glow when you were unconscious" said Goofy."Thats usually a bad sign."

"Ok" said Sora as he bounded up the steps two at a time. He had just put his hand on the doorknob when the door glowed and locked itself.

"There must be something wrong Yensid never had this door locked before." said Donald, "try the keyblade" he said as Sora raised the keyblade the door clicked open.

He walked into the small, dark study Yendsid had set up, "Master Yensid?" and at that moment he was hit from behind, "Ow!' he said as he turned around and saw Haner holding a struggle bat. "What was that for?"

"Yansid was attacked a few days ago," said Ollette who came out from a dark corner, "he's fine, but the battle left him a little weak," she said as she hit the wall three times. The study came alive with light and Yensid and the three good fairies appeared.

"Oh, Sora thank goodness it's you!" said Merryweather as she ran over to a small carriage on the floor an tapped it twice "It's Sora," she said and stood back as Cinderella's Fairy Godmother appeared.

Sora walked up to Yensid's desk and asked "What's going on?"

"There is good news and there is bad news," he said as he turned a book around to show to all of them, "for every heartless there is a nobody, you all know that, so we have the bodies and the hearts accounted for, but I overlooked the last part of any human, the soul." he paused and looked out the window. "I have know for a many days that something, or someone, was beginning to stir in to outermost reaches of our universe. These . . . Beings, as they call themselves, are more powerful than anything you, or I, have ever faced. They seem to have been gathering power ever since they heartless began to gather their own. They are very intelligent, also, so you all must be careful. They have centered themselves around a new world called Andalasia. You all must go and help the inhabitants of the world and free them from the rule Beings." he paused again to look at all of them. "Fauna, can you get them some proper traveling clothes for their journey?"

"Oh, yes right away!" she said as she, along with Flora and Merryweather, ran through the little door into the room where Sora got his first outfit from them.

"Sir, the way you make it sound they are almost unbeatable. Will the five of us be able to stop them?" asked Kairi as she walked closer to the desk.

"There will be a great battle in the near future. That is certain. Weather we win or lose is unknown." he closed his eyes and concentrated. "I will do all I can to help from here, but my powers are nothing compared to the keyblade's. They are our only chance. When the sense danger they will know what to do."

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, you can come in now. Your outfits are ready."


	5. The Clothes

"We've designed them to transform as you all need them to. If you need to be disguised the outfits will transform, completely changing your appearance to others, but to each other you will look exactly the same." said Flora as she walked over to manikins where a red, blue, white outfit was laying. "This is yours Sora." you can change in there pointing to a small door in the corner of the room. She walked over to a purple and black outfit that was a basic copy of the outfit Kairi had on, except hers was pink. "Kairi this, of course, is yours." she then hurried off to the other side of the room where Fauna and Merriweather were gathered around a manikin. "Ah yes, thats good. Sora go in and change we don't have much time to waste." she said as she moved off to one side to look at the outfit the three were now creating.

He went in and changed. When he came out he saw that the new outfit was black and white with some dark blue worked in. The three took the outfit down and handed it to Riku.

"These will protect you from minor magic. Unfortunately we can protect you from everything but we tried." said Fauna. While she was talking Riku and Kairi went in and changed. "How are the other two coming Flora?"

"Well its not very easy making clothes for a duck and a dog but we're making it work." she brought out two dark blue and white outfits one small and one large. "These are yours" she said handing them to Donald and Goofy." the hurried off to change and came back fairly quick.

"Ok now that we have you all here we can explain another feature of the clothes. There is a tracker in all of them so Yensid knows where most of the trouble is. Also, we found a strange crystal that was teleported to us just before you came. It had a note attached that said we should work it in. We checked for any dark magic, but found none. The crystal is worked into all of your clothes. Just in case you would need it."

"Well take care and we'll see you soon." said Flora as they walked out into the study.

"Are you guys all ready?" asked Kairi as she walked over beside the door.

"Probably ready as we'll ever be." said Riku as he leaned against the wall beside the door.

"Well then lets go. We can't let the people on Anyalasia disappear." said Goofy

"It's Andalasia, Goofy" said Donald as he grabbed goofy and lead him out the door.

"Well then we better go." said Sora looking at the two of them still in the room.

"Yeah we better" said Kairi as she walked out the door.

"Sora you know this could be bad. We could all die. Are you ready for this?" said Riku as he looked out the window where the sun was setting.

"Yeah I realize that we could all die but I think we'll be ok as long as we stick together." he said as he looked out the window "I just hope we can save the islands."

Riku looked at him and walked out into the study. Sora took one last look at the sunset then headed out.

"Master Yensid we're ready to go." said Donald as he saw Sora walk in. "I hope you feel better. . . sir!"

he said and he, Goofy, and Sora snapped to attention.

"It was an honor to meet you sir." said Kairi as she stuck a small notebook in her pocket.

Riku opened the door that lead to the steps and started heading down. The rest of them followed him down.

'This is it' thought Sora. 'This could be the last time I see this place' he continued to walk down the steps.

'I sent the crystal,' said a strange voice in Sora's head, 'Now I'll be able to tell when they need my he. . .'


	6. Andalasia

'This is only the beginning Sora . . .' the inside of a tent appeared 'This will be the battle to end battle.' the same boy from his vision turned around and looked straight at him. There was an explosion outside.

'The power of the keyblades can not protect you from this.' He turned and looked at the tent door. 'We will meet again soon . . .' As the scene faded something strange appeared in the boys hand.

* * *

Sora woke up and looked at the ceiling trying to figure out what had just happened. As he tired to remember details the dream started to fade. The only part he could remember where the boys final words. Whatever it was he knew he would find himself involved soon.

As they approached Andalasia, Sora could see the shield around the islands was still holding. Donald landed next to a giant castle which , if there sky where not so cloudy, would have been a brilliant shade of white.

"Ok we need to be careful and stick together" Sora said as he exited the gummy ship. They all walked towards the tall doors of the castle. In front of the castle was a cloaked person in the shadow of the door.

They all walked towards the door carefully knowing not weather this person was a friend or foe.

"So many doors . . . but only one that matters to me." the figure turned around. He was a rather tall pale looking man who carried a wooden bow and arrows on his back. "You must be Sora. Yes, I've heard so much about you from my sources. Ah and you are Riku, the strongest of the group I hear. And Miss Kairi one of the Seven Princesses of Heart. Ansem and Maleficent were foolish to think that mere princesses could open the door to power. Yes, yes very foolish" he looked up at the sky. "No, no I haven't forgotten about you two, servants of the king. Donald, the Royal Magician, and Goofy, the Knight. Well now let me introduce myself. I am Hatret second only to my king, Mesna. I have been sent to destroy you all."

Riku looked at Sora with a worried expression, then got his keyblade. "Kairi stand back" Riku said as he quickly walked towards Hatret. "Donald and Goofy protect her"

"We will" said Donald as he stepped in front of Kairi

Sora stepped forward and concentrated. "Ar you ready Riku?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's do this" Sora summoned his keyblade and took off after Hatret, Riku right behind him.

Hatret summoned a giant sword and swung it horizontally with both of them just out of range. Time seemed to stop for a second then a giant shock wave threw both of them back. Hatret stepped towards them an laughed. Riku jumped up and this time made contact with the sword. Sora used magic to electrify the ground. This barely made Hatret flinch. Then in a blur he hit both of them simultaneously. "This is the power of the keyblade and its master? Pathetic." Hatret raised his sword to strike but then bolts of lightning shot out of the sky and hit him hard. This made him stumble backwards.

"Nice job Donald" said Sora as he got up

"Thanks" and Donald ran back to make sure Kairi was alright. Sora focused again and with all his power took off. He was going fast enough to throw Hatret back several feet. Hatret looked up then hit the ground two times with his sword. From the two spots where he hit a heartless and a nobody appeared. Sora and Riku raised their keyblades and were about to cast the beam of light spell which they usually used to lock and unlock doors. The ends of the keyblade began to glow.

* * *

'SORA NO!' the same boy's voice from his vision rang through his head as the spell took off. Sora and Riku's spells circled each other in mid air as they moved towards Hatret. He merely laughed as the spells hit. The heartless and nobody stopped moving. Then they both were absorbed into Hatret who began to glow.

"You have just given me more power than you can imagine. I am now whole. Heart and Body combined with the Soul to make to make me supreme over all but the king!" He raised his sword which was glowing an intense red. "Goodbye. . ." and as he said that a giant ball of energy shot towards them.

As the attack closed in a beam of light shot out of the sky and formed a barrier around them. A figure in bright white armor appeared in front of them. The shield deflected the attack like it was nothing.

"NO!" yelled Hatret

"You shall not harm any of them." the figure stepped out from behind the shield. He raised his hand and in it appeared a strange looking keyblade. He raised it and said "Power of the heart defeat him."

A giant ball of blinding white light shot out of the end of the keyblade. Hatret yelled as the attack hit its mark. The attack sent shock waves flying. The shield reappeared and surrounded Sora, and the Figure. Sora looked at Riku, Kairi, Donal and Goofy who were surrounded by another shield. The figure raised his keyblade and the shield lifted them all up into the sky.


	7. What you need to know

Sora and Riku sat on the floor that was created by the shield, exhausted from the battle and the amount of energy they had used for their spell. Kairi, Donald and Goofy were on the other side of the floor. Donald and goofy were asleep which wasn't unusual especially after so much traveling in the gummi ship. Sora studied the armored figure. He didn't really understand what was going on.

'Confused aren't you?' Sora jumped. " Oh calm down you should be used to these kind of things. Hold on let me have everyone in the conversation.' There was a long pause in which Kairi jumped and Riku just looked up. 'Ok it's time for me to explain what is going on and who I am.' He removed his helmet. His face looked very young. Maybe 15 or 16.

'Ok here is what you need to know. First of all the reason I'm talking to your through your minds is because we haven't crossed into the save region yet. When we do we'll be able to speak aloud.' He paused for a second to push a black strand of hair out of his face.

'Ok second, we are currently traveling to my universe. There is where all of this trouble is centered. The Beings are looking for all of the keyblades. You three were on their list of target. The taking over of Andalasia was just a trap.' He paused to sit down on the opposite side of the floor so that he could see everyone. 'I am Leugim, Grand Master of the Keyblade. I was alerted by King Mickey that the Omnium blade, your blade Sora, had selected you to master it after it's previous master, Nerak, was defeat by a foe who shall remain unnamed.' He turned to face Kairi.

'Nerak was your mother Kairi.' Kairi, who had been watching the stars that were flying past, looked over at Leachim. 'She was extremely brave and gifted. We were good friends. As you probably have figured out you're not like people in your universe. That is because you are not of this universe. You are of mine and your mothers. As are you Sora. You are my brother.' Sora was stunned. 'Both of you were sent to Destiny Island to protect this universe. We could not be positive that the keyblades would choose you but we were pretty sure they would. We were right obviously. The Omnium blade choose you, Sora, and the Heartenum blade choose you, Kairi'

Leugim turned to look at Riku. The connection between Sora, Kairi went dead. Riku looked straight at Leugim. The room was silent for many minute. Finally Riku shook his head and looked over at Sora and Kairi  
'Ok so here is what's going on. We are currently entering the partial safety of my universe. Here in the shield we cannot be seen or heard.' He paused of a second and muttered something. The ground shook. "Ok, we may speak aloud." he paused to clear his throat. "I know you have many questions but those will have to wait for a few minutes while explain what is going to happen. I have currently frozen time in my universe. No one knows I have left and no one shall know you have arrived. Only the few keyblade masters who I needed to make sure me spells held are still moving. The point of bringing you here is to explain the full extent of the keyblade how to use them properly and one other thing which I shall tell you when you leave."

Leugim looked out of the shield. It was then that the three of them noticed that they were approaching a planet. "That is my planet, Earth. It is extremely different and no one, other than they keyblade masters, know that the keyblades exist."

"The Beings have taken over a section of the planet. There." He point to a giant island near the bottom of the planet. "It is called Australia. So far the countries of the world have been able to stop them from spreading, but with the amount of energy they have been absorbing the will be able to spread. That is why they have attacked your universe. To absorb the energy from the hearts of your planets"  
"Ok we're about to arrive at headquarters. I have to contact Andrew, one of the other master, to let the shields down. Hold on this might get bumpy."  
And with that everyone was silent. Sora felt like his head was about to explode. All this information is such a short amount of time.... he could handle it. He had to handle it.


End file.
